What Happens at WrestleMania Stays at WrestleMania
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: What happens when Lita returns to WrestleMania for the second time since her retirement and runs into her favorite superstar on the current roster? Will Lita get what she wants this time 'round?


What Happens at WrestleMania, Stays at WrestleMania: A Seth Rollins/Lita One Shot

Being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame last year, and now being asked back to make a short appearance on my second WrestleMania since I retired in '06; it was a whirlwind, to say the least.

I'm walking through the backstage area in my black-and-white striped shirt, black leggings, and my flats. I realize something the further I walk. I personally know almost no one! I start to panic inside.

Then, I see him; my favorite Superstar of the current roster. I know him as Colby. But, you guys might know this name: Seth Rollins. 'God, he's such a badass. I'd let him take advantage of me any day!' I think to myself. As I walk past him, I feel a sharp smack to my left ass cheek. 'Time to flirt it up!' I tell myself. So, I look at him over my shoulder. Then, I give him a shy smile before I wink at him and wave.

'Success!' I praise myself. Then, I feel a presence behind me. I slowly turn around and he's standing there; leaning up against the wall smirking at me.

I place my hands on my hips, pretending that he's bothering me. "Can I help you, Colby?"

Without answering, he pushes himself from the wall and walks towards me; our eyes locked the entire time. I feel my pussy throb as he gets closer. Finally, he stops; his entire body lined up with and pressing against mine. He puts his hands on my hips and is now guiding me towards the wall. My breath hitches as my back hits it. He crowds into me and whispers in my ear.

"Yes, yes you can help me, actually." He starts grinding his crotch against mine. "You feel that?" I nod. "I can't go cash in my MITB briefcase at WrestleMania with a huge boner, now can I Amy?" I shake my head 'no.' "That's right, I can't. So, what do you suggest I do about it?"

This time, it's my turn to take back the reigns. I'm a dominant female! I can't let him overpower me; not yet at least. So, I decide to take him by surprise. I smirk up at him; placing my hands on his shoulders. I push him away from me. Walking backwards so I'm still looking at him, I speak.

"Maybe you should go back to the locker room and give yourself a quickie before you go out there then?" I wink and then turn around and continue walking away.

Before I know it, there's a hand over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my stomach; his voice is daunting in my ear. "Ah ah ah, you little slut; how about you give me what I know we both want, and we'll call it even?"

His hand that was wrapped around my stomach now creeps down between my legs and I know I'm wet for him. I always am. The second he feels it, I flinch.

He taunts me "Well well well; what do we have here?" I can hear the smile in his voice. On the word 'here', he rubs my pussy hard. I can't help but moan against the hand on my mouth. 'This is it. Game over.' I think to myself. He speaks again. "You want it, don't you? You want me to take that pussy; I can see it. How do you want it, Amy? Hard and forceful? Do you want me to hold you down while I do whatever I choose? Want me to tear that pussy up?

I moan again; nodding my head as best I can. "I knew it." He says.

At that, he spins me around to face him. Then, he picks me up and carries me down the hall, walking quickly. He kicks his locker room door open with his foot; kicking it closed the same way once we're inside. He turns to lock it and sets me down. I stand in the room with my head down; nervous now that this is finally happening.

He approaches me and uses two fingers to lift my chin; leading me toward the bench; placing his other back on my hip. The backs of my legs hit and I fall to it; sitting down. He uses his legs to spread mine and he stands between them; now towering over me. He grabs the back of my hair and forces my face into his crotch; yelling at me to suck him through the material of his pants. I'm in no position to say no; nor do I even want to.

As I'm doing this, he starts to moan and yell loudly; calling me by my ring name now; Lita. It excites me; knowing that _anyone_ walking by his locker room would know _exactly _what was going on in here, and with whom.

I start to suck harder, really getting into it; then, he rips my head away. I look up at him with puppy dog eyes; silently asking why he pulled me off.

"I want my cock in your mouth." He speaks while trying to undo his pants with his one free hand; the other still in my hair. Watching him pull himself out of his pants makes me insane! I'm so aroused that my eyes can no longer focus. The longer his hand is in my hair, the easier it is for me to slip into that state of ecstasy.

Soon, I feel him slapping his cock against my right cheek and my mouth opens on its own. I can't even make myself hollow my cheeks out to suck him properly. I can't think straight. So, using my hair, he starts to fuck my throat. I'm moaning and drooling around him; not caring how loud I am getting.

All I know, is I want him. I want him _bad!_ Finally, his release gets a little too close for comfort and he abruptly pulls out of my throat. Then, he smacks me across the face. Not too hard; just enough to bring me back to reality. My eyes are no longer vacant. My mind is no longer hazy. I know where I am now. I remember what's happening. I look up at him and he's naked now. 'He must've stripped before he slapped me.' I think to myself. He lets go of my hair and I look down; noticing I'm still fully clothed. I look back at him; my eyebrow furrowed in question.

"I didn't want you to come to and think I raped you or something. I figured I'd get you back to reality and then let you strip." He explains.

So, without words, my clothes come off. Then, I proceed to take my bra and underwear off. Finally, we're both equally naked.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful!" He exhales.

My face goes bloodshot read in a split second. He, very slowly, drops to his knees; still in between my legs. As his face comes in direct contact with my pussy, he looks up at me; my breathing already ragged, and speaks.

"Lean back, baby." He says.

So, I lean against the locker behind me. Shortly after, I feel his tongue in my most private area. He's licking me in an up and down motion. My back arches and my hands twitch. I want to touch him, but I don't know if I should. While he continues his work on my wet pussy, he reaches for my right hand; placing it on the back of his head. Once it's there; I look down at him and he smiles at me around my pussy. I know he's giving me permission to push; to hold him against my pussy as long as I want him there. So, that's exactly what I do.

He moans against me when he feels the pressure on the back of his head; his tongue delving further and further into me. My body starts to tremble and my back starts to arch again. But, right before I can release, I pull him off of me.

"I want to cum on your cock." I tell him while holding his gaze.

He guides me so I'm laying on my back along the length of the bench now. Then, he climbs on top of me; taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it up and down the length of my pussy. I can feel it contracting; wanting something to fill it. So, I do the only thing I can think of; I beg.

"Please Colby! Just…just fuck me, please!" I whimper; bucking my hips trying to show him how much I want this.

Wordlessly, he plunges into me. He goes as deep as he possibly can on just that one push. I can't help my reaction. My back arches completely off the bench this time and my hands start to grasp for something to hold. He puts my hands around his waist so they're resting on his back.

"You can scratch, baby. I want to know you're enjoying this as much as I am." He speaks pretty well for how hard and fast he's fucking me now. I finally start to let go; scratching my nails down the full length of his back and bucking my hips up every time he pushes in me. Then, I get an idea.

"F-fuck, Colby, c-can I… Can I ride you? I want to ride your cock so bad! Please?" I am practically begging for it.

" Wrap your legs around my waist so I can pick you up." He responds.

So, I do; fucking myself and down on him as he picks me up to sit himself on the bench. With the new position, he's deeper in me than ever. Then, as I throw my head back, I reach up to pinch my nipples. His hands wrap around each of my wrists; bringing them behind my back instead. He then holds my wrists with just one of his hands and brings the other around to pinch and pull on my left nipple. At this show of strength and control, I fuck myself on him harder. Suddenly, I feel his warm breath on my opposite nipple. His tongue comes out to lick at it before he wraps his lips around it.

He sucks and pulls my nipples hard. It feels soooooooo good! I'm floating away to that headspace again. My body goes lax and my head falls to his shoulder. He lets go of my wrists and my hands fall limply to my sides. I'm still riding him, but it's slowed down exponentially. I'm on auto-pilot.

He places his hands back to my hips to help me ride. I start to whimper and moan each time I fall down on him. Then, he starts to fuck into me every time I come down; this is sooo intense! I'm so out of it, I can't even warn him when my abs tighten and my juices flow out of me at full force. He pulls out when I finish and then he cums across my stomach. Then, I start to tremble. So, he pushes his cock down under me so it's not being pressed between us when he pulls me close; wrapping me in a tight hug and running his fingers through my hair.

Now, he's whispering in my ear. "Amy, come back to me please. You need to come back to me, love."

I start to nuzzle my face against his neck. He pulls back so he can see my face. I smile dazedly at him.

He inquires "You okay, Ames?" I nod shyly at him. Then, I climb off his lap and proceed to get dressed as he does the same.

"Thank you Colby. I needed that." I look him in the eye as I speak. He gives me a second, more playful, smack on the ass as he passes me to walk to the door.

"No problem, Amy. No problem at all." He chuckles as he walks out of the room.

'I finally got what I wanted.' I think to myself as I walk the opposite direction from the room with a huge, sated smile on my face.


End file.
